beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Madoka Amano
"Volg je me nog?" Uiterlijk Madoka heeft kastanjebruin haar. Ze heeft grote hemelblauwe ogen en een grote lieve glimlach op haar gezicht. Ze draagt een roos vestje met een witte T-shirt waarop een grote blauwe 'B' staat van 'Beyblade'. Ze heeft een kort donker blauw rokje aan met lange witte kousen met een roze streep en roze schoenen. Ze heeft haar eigen blauwje zakje voor haar zelfgemaakte laptop. Persoonlijkheid Madoka is een heel lief en zorgzaam meisje die als een moederfiguur is voor Gingka en zijn vrienden (behalve Ryuga natuurlijk!). Ze is een bey-mechanieker, dus ze houdt veel van beyblade. Ze houdt er meer van om ze te reparen, maar niet echt om te vechten. Ze kijkt ook vaak naar gevechten van haar vrienden. Ze heeft onlangs een beyblade gekregen van haar vriendje: Ryuga Sama. En sindsdien is Madoka zich meer gaan bezig houden met het spelen van beyblade. Maar toch houdt ze meer van het reparen van hen. Geschiedenis Madoka is geboren in Glinsterstad, Japan. Ze is geboren op 1 mei 1995. Ze heeft een tijdje gelukkig geleefd met haar vader en moeder. Maar haar moeder stierf op haar 6 jarige leeftijd. Het gebeurde toen ze aan het wandelen was over straat met haar moeder en vader. Ze werden overvallen en de overvallers schoten Madoka's moeder neer. Madoka was zo kwaad. Ze schopte de man op zijn been en hij riep het uit van de pijn. De man wilde nu Madoka neerschieten, maar iets of iemand beschermde haar. Het was een jongen (Ryuga, maar dat wisten ze allebei nog niet.) die haar beschermde en dat werd haar eerste geliefde. Toen de jongen wegging, zocht Madoka naar hem, maar tevergeefs. Madoka groeide op met haar vader en kreeg zijn winkel. Ze werd geïnteresseerd in mechanica en koken. Ze leerde na een tijdje Gingka en zijn vrienden kennen en kreeg een relatie met Ryuga. Relatie Ryuga Sama Ryuga is Madoka's vriendje en de jongen die haar leven redde in haar verleden. Ze wist dit zelf nog niet en kwam er maar pas na een tijdje achter. Madoka was eerst niet verliefd op hem, maar werd dat al gauw. Ze werd meteen verliefd op zijn aantrekkelijkheid en zijn mooie grote gouden ogen. Ze vond hem de knapste van heel de wereld (Maar, ja! Hij is een draak, dus is het niet eerlijk!). Madoka word snel jaloers en boos en daardoor gaat het snel uit tussen hen, maar ze houden van elkaar en komen snel terug samen. Het langste dat ze uit elkaar zijn geweest is 11 maanden en nooit langer. Later trouwde ze met elkaar. Beyblade Golden Eagle 105HRF: Is Madoka's enige bey die ze kreeg van Ryuga. Het is een balans soort met een gouden prestatiepunt en heeft een gouden combiwiel. Zo kan het tegen sterke stoten. Battles Madoka heeft 4 keer gevochten en 2 van hen verloren. Niet slecht. Special move's Golden Wing Attack is Madoka's eerste en enigste special move. Citaten *"Volg je me nog?" *"Begrijp je me?" *"Vergeet dat niet en jij bent ook alleen van mij." *"Snappie?" Weetjes *Madoka is (denken ze) de slimste stervelinge die er is. *Madoka en Ryuga hebben elkaar al eerder ontmoet. *Ryuga en Madoka maken veel ruzie. *Madoka kreeg een beyblade van haar vriendje Ryuga. Gallerij Ryuga kiss Madoka.jpg The couple Ryuga and Madoka.jpg Madoka als een mooie meid.jpg ImagesCA2QSBER.jpg ImagesCA85COJN.jpg ImagesCABC4R2X.jpg ImagesCANFL29G.jpg Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Madoka Categorie:Personage's